makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toupee
Mr. Milk has a serious crush on Ms. Minty, but he does not know how to talk to her. Vendetta decides to give him an evil wig fiend that makes all of his dreams come true, but only if he destroys Charlotte. Plot Mr. Milk is walking in the hallway and suddenly meets Ms. Minty, his crush. He tries to talk to her, but fails. Later in class, someone has drawn a caricature of him and written the word "Milky" on the chalkboard. The red bird fiend shows up suddenly, and Mr. Milk asks Vendetta if he can talk about math today. Vendetta declines and the bird fiend makes a sound and bits off his tie. Charlotte then gives him an apple for being "the greatest teacher in the whole world". He is delighted by the gift, as a student has never given him anything before. He thanks Charlotte, but Vendetta tells him that she will give him a present too, "a very special present". The following day, Vendetta gives Mr. Milk a present. Vendetta tells him to put it on, and he is quite confused that she gave him a toupee. The toupee then starts talking, meaning that is a fiend. Later, Mr. Milk walks on the street downtown while wearing the toupee. He meets Mr. Gumpit, which the toupee says hello to, and Mr. Gumpit replies, believing that it was Mr. Milk who said it. The toupee keeps on complimenting people they meet on the street and everyone thinks it is Mr. Milk who says it. He is terrified and tells the toupee to stop. The toupee informs him that he is helping him. Suddenly, they see Ms. Minty and the toupee starts talking to her. Ms. Minty tells him about her book club and invites to join her. Later at Mr. Milk's house, the toupee compliments him in the mirror, calling him handsome with the toupee on. The toupee tells Mr. Milk that he can make his life so much better if he trusts him. The toupee promises him that he can make all of his dreams come true. Mr. Milk reveals his dream of being a Swiss banker. Mr. Milk agrees on letting the toupee help him, and asks him what he has to do in return. The toupee has just one request: destroying Charlotte. The following day, Mr. Milk and the toupee meet Charlotte and she asks him which mushroom is safe to eat. Mr. Milk knows that both are poisonous and just as she is about to eat one, he takes them from her and tells her to buy mushrooms at the supermarket. Later, Mr. Milk sees Charlotte getting herself into dangerous and life-threating situations wherever he goes. As she is standing on a fence near a cliff, trying to catch a butterfly, the toupee convinces him to push her off the cliff. Mr. Milk runs towards her, implying that he is going to push her, but he throws the toupee instead. Ms. Minty and Charlene shows up and asks him he wants to join him for onions. Mr. Milk, who still can't talk to Ms. Minty, doesn't know how to reply, so they walk away. At the bottom of the sea, the toupee lands on a squid. Fiends *Toupee fiend Songs *"Could I Be a Swiss Banker?" Memorable quotes Title cards Toupee.png Toupeetitlecard2.png Toupeetitlecard3.png Fourthtitlecard2.png Background information *This episode is the longest television episode. *This episode marks the first televised appearance of Ms. Minty and her only appearance in the season. Trivia *When Mr. Milk throws the Toupee fiend in the lake Charlotte still smiles, which means that Charlotte is dumb enough to not even care if someone or something falls in a lake. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as Mr. Milk, Ms. Minty *Dave Wasson as Mr. Gumpit, Ms. Helga, Mr. Bank Manager *Fred Tatasciore as Toupee fiend Category:Television episodes